Obsession
by I.H.O.Pness
Summary: Natalie needs an obsession, and she chooses boys. They are awesome (Dan Howell and Phil Lester, I'm talkin' to you) right! Buts she realises that she is inevitably jealous. For Phantomhive Cahill's "Jealous Much?" Contest!


Honestly, I'm pathetic. The lowest of low. Practically scum. How is it that nobody knows what I'm doing? Or if anyone knows what I plan on doing? They say eyes are a window to the soul. Or something along those lines. I'm feeling as if anybody would look me in the eye, then they'd know what I'm thinking and call me out on it. Once that happens what am I going to do? Yes, I'm being extremely paranoid, even for a Kabra. If Isabel were to see me now... God, I don't know what I'd do.

"They're an unlikely couple, aren't they?" A voice behind me said. I whipped around to see Theodore smirking at me.

"Theodore, please don't stare at me like that." I said. Coming on this stupid camping trip made everyone believe that they can speak to absolutely anyone they want and get away with no worries. It's disgusting. These awful peasants need to know their places.

"I can't help it. You look adorable when you pout." he winked at me. Now, as a peace-loving, forgiving Cahill, I should laugh and let it go or glare and tell him he crossed the line gently. But Gideon please forgive me instead because if this disgusting man makes one more pass at me, I'm going to make him blind again, and possibly mute.

I laughed icily. "One more time, Theodore." I stopped smiling and glared. "One more time." Theodore gulped. "Just kidding. I'm not a... sorry." He looked at the ground awkwardly as I went back to looking wistfully at Dan and Reagan. Reagan was jumping on Dan's back and they giggled like idiots. She's a Holt! If he falls for her, I'll lose all faith in humanity all together! I must admit, she's nice, she's decent looking, and she's peppy. It's completely rational for him to like a girl like that, opposed to lazy, awkward, stuck up Natalie. Although they look like quite the pair, I can't help but shed my hate on them. Whatever they are doing barely any of my business, but I'd feel like a joke if I let this go. I read in an article once that said teenage girls around my age need a healthy obsession. Ian said that it was nearly complete rubbish and that teenage girls should live life the way we want, in a respectable manner. I believed the article because Ian wasn't a teenage girl expert, and soon the obsession went to boys.

I was introduced to that obsession by a group of Janus agents at this very camp a mere 3 days ago. I wasn't new to the topic. I had a few boyfriends in my day. But the way these hoodrats spoke about them made me really question the things I knew about them.

* * *

"OMG, Dae'Juan (1) hasn't been paying his child support! I know that he gon' be real pissed that I've been slippin' (2) wit' his homeboy, but he need to take care of dis child!" T'Ocia (3) complained as she patted her multi-colored weave.

"Gurl, you better stop dat cryin'. Wit' cho (4) ratchet self. (5)" Watermelondrea said in a sassy tone.

"Yeah, and how you gonna be slippin' wit' his homie? Which homie?" Quaydayshiana (6) asked while she was washing Kiwiondra's (7) weave.

"Shut up Quaydayshiana, and wash ma weave! I gotta look good for Dan tomorrow!" Kiwiondra said happily.

"Gurl, I didn't know you liked white boys!" T'Ocia joked.

"Gurl, I like all dem cute boys. Besides, did y'all see him up in the archery cabin! DANG! He was looking RIGHT!" Kiwiondra swiveled her head on her neck. The other girls laughed at her impression of Nicki Minaj when she described Dan.

"Yeah, I know. He can get it (8) anytime, boo boo." T'Ocia patted her weave violently.

"How you gonna be talkin' 'bout the nasty when you've got 'cho 7th child comin' up? Get outta here wit' dat mess, wit'cho pregnant self! Ya nasty!" Chunichi (9) yelled in a criticizing tone. They were right when they said that the Janus are the most creative branch! Their parents gave them very colorful names.

"Don't judge me. Besides, what is up wit'cho name?" T'Ocia sucked her teeth. She's definitely the one to talk.

"Gurl, I'm mixed!" Chunichi yelled. That was hard to believe, her skin was a dark as a jar of Nutella.

"Wit' what, da struggle?!" Kiwiondra yelled. The ghetto girls tiittered as Chunichi flared her nose.

"No! Wit' Japanese!" Chunichi screamed. The room grew quiet.

"What? What type of Japanese man wanna get wit'cho mama?" T'Ocia insulted Chunichi.

"My mama was Japanese, my daddy was black. DUH! Gurl, you slow." Chunichi turned away and continued gluing in her weave to her scalp.

"Whatevs." T'Ocia and the other hood rats dropped the subject.

"So, Natalie, gurl. Who do you like?" Quaydayshiana asked me. Like I said, every one seems to think we're all in the same league.

"Do actually think that I'm going to tell you? I don't like anybody. But I know someone who does." I said. All the girls stopped what they were doing to listen to me. It doesn't hurt to be the center of attention sometimes.

"Well, she goes to this camp, she's about my age. She's in the Tomas branch. I'm sure you all have heard of her." I said smugly.

"A Tomas? Gurl, you MUST be trippin'!" Kiwiondra swiveled her head on her neck.

"No, I'm not 'tripping'." I said.

"What's her name?!" T'Ocia yelled.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I smiled.

"Is she white?" T'Ocia yelled rowdily. We all turned to glare at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it mattered." I said. T'Ocia sucked on her 2 remaining front teeth and rolled her eyes. "Well, she went after a boy that I claimed mine. I'm honestly not sure what to do. That's why I came here. I think that you guys would probably be familiar with this concept." I lied. I simply couldn't ask any of the other branches. They wouldn't let me hear the end of it.

"This fool betta be cute, tho." T'Ocia muttered under her breath.

"Ooh, Gurl. Dat's yo probluuum. (10) Boys ain't toys." Kiwiondra patted her weave ferociously.

"What?"

"You can't pick them up, claim dey yo's and den drop'em when you bored! That's that ish they don't like! They gon' leave you too! Dat's what I keep tellin' T'Ocia ! She needs to get her ratchet self off da freaking couch so she can go get her man!" Kiwiondra finished.

I wasn't surprised by Kiwiondra's poetic speech. But I was surprised about the effect it had on me. Some one who can't even stay with one man, is givning me advice? And it sounds like it'll actually work? Maybe hood rats aren't so bad.

* * *

"Hey! Them freezy pops dat I put up ma back pack ain't freezy no mo'. So y'all hit me up if y'all want sum'mm (11) blue to drink, aight?" Jonah called from one area of the mountain trail.

"How ghetto." muttered an Ekat hiker who was lagging behind with the rest of us. It's also disgusting how sweaty Ekats get.

"Hey, Nat-chan looking good." Dan greeted me with a flirty attitude. He jumped in front of me, wiggled his shoulders and thrusted his crotch towards me.

"Don't call me 'Nat- chan'. And stop being repulsive!" I said. I finished the 'disgusting peasant' part in my head. I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea, would I? He probably didn't know that I was planning to break up him and Reagan. Thank goodness he wasn't telepathic.

"You forgot the 'disgusting peasant' part." he smirked boyishly. I felt something melting and fluttering inside of me. Either Ian was right when he told me that when we eat caviar, the fishes grow up and then get cooked from the heat of our stomach acid, or Dan Cahill is going to be the end of me. We made eye contact and I quickly looked away and sighed deeply. I reminded myself that eyes are the window to the soul. Can't have him know that I feel this way now, can I?

"What? Are my teeth blue from the melted freezy pops?" Dan pulled his game console to turn on the camera and check his teeth. They were perfectly fine. They were perfect. Okay, I'm obsessed aren't I?

"Who cares?" I asked. My cheeks and the tips of my ears burned uncontrollably when I realised what I had just said. How careless and out of character! I was fuming and scolding myself when he put his arm around my shoulders. The fish in my stomach lurched again, but to be honest I loved the feeling. I reveled under his touch for a few minutes as we walked down the mountain trail back to the camp grounds.

"Why?" I asked during a break we took on the way there.

"What?" he asked as he took a sip out of his water bottle.

"Why did you put your arm around me?" I asked. I looked him straight in the eye this time. I've crossed the line, and this time I can't go back. I especially know what's going on behind those green eyes lit with mischief, and I don't like it.

"Why do you wanna know?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Bloody fish, flipping around and making me sweat.

"I saw you with Reagan back there... on the top of the rock climbing wall." I said gently. I smacked away a mosquito that wanted to have a little row. The cursed insect wouldn't let go. I swatted my face like crazy, but it still wouldn't let up. I started screaming and spinning around in a ridiculous attempt to get the bloody mosquito away from me. I ran and twirled until a mist started to spray my face. The bug flew away from my face, but then the mist stung my eyes a bit.

"Ouch! Bloody he-" I started but remembered my rule about cursing. FRO- For Ratchets/Rednecks Only.

"Natalie!" Dan called. My hands flew to my face in an attempt to cover my eyes. He tried pulling my hands away to see the damage. He pulled my hands off my face the first try. I guess the camp training is doing some good to his muscles.

He told me to look directly at him and I followed his instructions. His eyes were tinted with concern and made my fish flip around even more. He inspected my eyes before telling me that they were okay. He apologized for his bug spray (the mist) and said he'll give me his extra pudding cup when we get back to camp as an apology.

"Onward, rangers!" called Camp Instructor Streeter. We all continued walking down the mountain trail. There was an awkward moment of silence until Dan said something.

"So what was it we were talking about? It had something to do with Reagan?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I said nothing, moron." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" he sang loudly while grabbing onto my arm and jumping up and down.

"Shouldn't you go and bother Reagan?" I hissed. "You look nice together, by the way." I murmured in a more gentler tone.

"Why, are you jealous?" he wiggled his eyebrows some more. I actually wonder how people do these things! How can one's eyebrows be so flexible?

By now, I'd already embarrassed myself by saying something about his relationship with Reagan and I made myself a fool, thanks to the mosquito. So I can practically say anything I want. Besides, there's also a huge chance that he may not feel the way that I do, and he won't think anything of what I say. So I said, "Maybe." I smirked and he froze. I continued walking and he didn't started following me again until the group passed a marker that said we were close to camp.

"REALLY?!" he yelled.

* * *

(1) Pronounced DAY-WAHN

(2) Slippin'= "Ebonics" for sleeping

(3) Pronounced Tuh-Oh-Shuh

(4)Cho= "Ebonics" for 'your'

(5)If you don't know what that means...dang. Just go to Google Images and search up 'ratchet girls'

(6)Pronounced KWAY-DAY-SHEE-AHN-UH

(7) KEE-WEE-OHN-DRUH

(8) Can get it= 'Ebonics' for 'They can have sex with me!'

(9) Pronounced CHOO-NEE-CHEE

(10) Yes, she makes the 'em' extremely long

(11) Summ'mm, there's an alternate spelling, but I forgot.="Ebonics" for Something

* * *

**So yeah. I was planning to use this in the sequel of Love Triangle, but none of the co-writers have responded and Love Triangle isn't completely finished.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I hope I get at least 3rd place!**


End file.
